


A Cute Barista and A Boring Idiot Friend

by Alecks_Lee



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig is Gay and honestly? same, Gen, Pining, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecks_Lee/pseuds/Alecks_Lee
Summary: Craig hates this stupid small town and its one shitty coffeeshop. But the barista is cute he supposes.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A Cute Barista and A Boring Idiot Friend

**Author's Note:**

> this is really fucking gay  
> its a coffeeshop au thing  
> this is not the first south park thing ive written but its the only one ive ever posted  
> enjoy this gay shit i guess

The bell rang as the door opened. Music playing softly as the brunet walked into the coffeehouse. He shivered a little, brushing snow off his shoulders and stomping his feet to get rid of excess snow as well. There was too much snow.

The smell of coffee hit him hard, he was never going to get used to it. He sat down by the window, his usual seat, and stared off into space, watching the snow fall slowly and serenely.

It was fucking boring.

He idly thought about getting his laptop out, but his friend would be there any minute. Instead he sighed heavily and continued to stare outside, boredom taking over his features.

The bell jingled again, and he heard another person shaking off the snow and making a general ruckus. He smirked but didn’t move.

An arm slung around his shoulder and pulled him into a one armed hug. “Craig, dude. ‘Sup?”

“Clyde.”

“As talkative as always.” Clyde sighed, moving to sit across from Craig. His letterman jacket was wet. The beads of water on his sleeves dripping down as more snow melted. “So!”

“I’m here to tutor you. Not to fuck around.” Craig said immediately.

“Buzzkill.” Clyde muttered, pouting. “Can we at least get coffee or something? I’m like…starving dude.”

Craig sighed heavily and stood up. “Fine, what do you want?”

“A cappuccino and a scone and a donut an-”

Craig shook his head and walked off even as Clyde kept trying to tell him what he wanted. “Hey, my friend is apparently fucking starving,” He said as he got to the counter. Speaking to the back of the redhead’s head. “And wants a cappuccino, and a scone. I want an espresso shot.” 

The redhead turned and Craig kept his cool. His heart was racing though. He was proud, he didn’t ramble this time though.

“An espresso? That’s not your normal order.” His nametag said Kyle and Craig always felt very fucking gay around him. “But yeah, okay. I’ll bring it over when his drink is ready.”

“Thanks.”

Craig walked back over to his table, his hands in his coat pockets. Clyde was grinning. Craig pulled his hand free and flipped him off and Clyde laughed.

When Kyle brought their order to them Craig did not stare at his ass when he walked away. No matter _what_ Clyde said.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was dating my ex bf 4 years ago. we shipped these fuckers and it was something i enjoyed writing at the time.
> 
> i hate it now. i won't continue it. 
> 
> i may write something else one day but i need this off my tumblr and i'm just gonna throw it here for archiving purposes. 
> 
> the notes at the beginning are verbatim to what i posted on tumblr at the time.


End file.
